Incompleto
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Hyakkimaru quería recuperar las partes de su cuerpo porque eran suyas. Dororo era como una parte de su cuerpo, porque no quería que sea de nadie más. ¡Era suya!


Hyakkimaru empezó a sentirse incompleto. Fue como si le faltara alguna parte de su cuerpo. Algo extraño cabe aclarar, luego de recuperar todo lo que era suyo y de cruel forma le fue arrebatado por demonios. A raíz de un trato, en el cual, el individuo formaba parte como sacrificio.

Pero así estaba, luego de regresar con Dororo.

Vacío.

Algo faltaba.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió como si un hueco vacío, oscuro y profundo estaba en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón. Había vuelto al lado de Dororo, luego de mucho tiempo recorriendo el mundo para descubrir cosas, para descubrirse.

Recorrió senderos, valles y pueblos. Algunos nuevos y otros que había recorrido con Dororo. Deslumbrándose por los colores que la chica en su compañía le había tratado de hacerle comprender. Sintió las cuatro estaciones, viviéndole en carne propia, escuchándolas, sintiéndolas, palpándolas.

Pudo sentir el frio, el calor. El viento, la lluvia, el sol.

Pudo ver, escuchar, oler, degustar, tocar varias cosas que le hacían recordar a Dororo.

Conoció y vio todo tipo de gente, animales y flores. Tanto flora como fauna. Hubo tantos años perdidos encerrados en su cueva personal, que sin percatarse, muchos años pasaron mientras descubría cosas desconocidas para él, en el vasto mundo.

Pero, en vez de sentirse más lleno en su regreso. Se sintió vacío.

Porque a pesar de Dororo estaba cerca, se sentía muy lejos. La chica que había crecido y se había vuelto más linda de lo que recordaba. La misma chica que para su sorpresa no pasaba demasiado tiempo con él.

—Dororo...

Pronunciaba su nombre y ella alegremente le pedía que aguarde mientras conversaba con personas extrañas, hablaban sobre cosas que no conocía y reían sobre anécdotas en las cuales no formaba parte.

Quería que le hable, quería pasar tiempo con ella como cuando ella lo acompañaba en su búsqueda de demonios.

Todo el día.

Y no solo unas horas.

**...**

Un bosque hizo su presencia con sus frondosos árboles, era otoño, sus hojas eran de color anaranjadas, casi rojo. Hyakkimaru caminaba a pasos agigantados, tratando de alcanzar a Dororo.

—Espera... —pronunció, caminando lo más rápido que podía. Pero ella avanzaba rápidamente—. Dororo...

La llamaba, pero ella no lo oía. Estaba con otras personas y el cada vez, más se estaba alejando.

Estiró su brazo, intentando tocarla. Sin embargo, ella no lo sentía.

—¡Dororo! —gritó, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con la mano extendida en dirección al techo. Su respiración se aceleró, percatándose que había sido un sueño.

Un sueño que le dejo un vacío más grande. A pocos segundos, la chica al oír su nombre pronunciado con desesperación por el hombre se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿¡Que paso, Aniki!? —cuestionó sumamente preocupada—. ¿Por qué me llamaste? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Él se llevó una mano a donde debería estar su corazón. Y al verla, oírla, olerla, sentirla, pudo percibir sus palpitaciones, las mismas que hace días sintió tan muertas.

—Me falta algo —dijo lentamente.

—¿Como que te falta algo? —cuestionó—. ¿¡Te robaron!?

—Una parte del cuerpo.

Así era porque Dororo era como una parte de su cuerpo, porque no quería que sea de nadie más.

No quería que se vaya con otras personas.

Sabía que la había dejado por años, pero ahora que había vuelto, quería que ella este nuevamente a su lado.

—¿¡Como que te falta una parte del cuerpo!? —se exalto la muchacha—. ¡Pensé que habías recuperado todas! ¿Te volvieron a sacar algo un demonio? ¡Que te falta, Aniki! —gritó sumamente preocupada.

—El corazón —dijo simplemente—. Tengo a recuperarlo, Dororo.

Ella asintió rápidamente. No pudiendo creer que otra vez, un demonio amenazaba al pobre Aniki. ¿Y esta vez había sido el corazón? ¿No debía estar muerto si ese era el caso? Dejando de lado sus cavilaciones, le dio ánimos.

—No te preocupes, ¡Lo recuperaremos! —dijo levantando el puño—. ¿Esta por la zona el demonio? —el asintió—. ¿Sabes quién te lo robo?

El apuntó con su dedo a la chica que lucía impactada. Estando unos segundos sin poder creerlo.

—¿Queeee? ¿Yoooo? ¿¡Cómo que yo!? ¡No soy un demonio, Aniki!

Las partes de su cuerpo eran suyas. No podían ser de alguien más. ¡Era suya!

—Eres mía.

Los ojos de Dororo se dilataron por lo oído, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Que dices, Aniki? —refutó ante la posesividad sobre su persona que marcó. Sorpresivamente, chocó las dos palmas de su mano en los dos lados de su cara y apoyó su frente contra la suya mientras la frotaba.

—Pero, ¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que no lo vuelvas a hacer!—expresó avergonzada mientras intentaba de zafarse y así de liberarse de su incomoda cercanía.

—Eres mía —volvió a repetir.

Porque ella era la parte que le faltaba. Sin ella estaba incompleto, vacío, dejando de sentir. Dororo debía ser su corazón, ella era la única que lo hacía palpitar.


End file.
